weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Deacon
Name A Deacon is an alien creature created from a Terraformer aboard the Escape Craft on LV223. This creature is a mutation of a Terraformer and a Trilobite. The Deacon shares a similiarlity with the aliens species from LV426 and Earth. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance ---- Appearances in the following; Prometheus (film) Prometheus: Fire and Stone Interactions [[:category:Prometheus|'Prometheus (film)']] The Trilobite emerged from the Med Lab and attacked and impreganted the Terraformer, it laid an alien creature in it, this alien later erupted from the Terraformer's chest, almost fully formed with a light silver blue skin colour. Continuity [[:category:Prometheus|'Prometheus (film)']] A Deacon only appears in the film Prometheus. The creature that erupted from the Terraformer was similiar to a mural that was found in the Ampule Room in the Temple, which was found by Shaw and examined further by Holloway. Ridley Scott's 2012 film Prometheus, originally conceived as a direct prequel to Alien, ends with the birth of a creature noted for its similarity to those in the Alien franchise. Scott christened the creature the "Deacon" in reference to its oblong head, which resembles a bishop's mitre. Designer Neal Scanlan said that the Deacon's appearance had to reflect its complex genetic heritage: "It came from Shaw and Holloway, which then produced the Trilobite, which impregnated the Engineer, which then mixed its DNA with the Trilobite. We tried to hold on to some of Shaw, some femininity since it was born of a female before being born of a male." According to Neal Scanlan, the Deacon "represented the beginning of Giger's Alien, although it did not directly resemble that creature." The designers based the Deacon's skin on horse placenta, in an effort to give it an iridescent quality "between horrific and beautiful". Its pharyngeal jaw was inspired by that of the goblin shark. Concept Deacon concept art was created by Steve Messing and David Levy but the final design was the result of a long brainstorming process involving Neville Page, Carlos Huante, David Levy and Steve Messing. The final design of the Deacon however was chosen by Ridley and Scanlan who then showed the designs to H.R. Giger who then designed his own versions, which were ultimately not considered for the film. Ridley Scott felt that the early versions of the Deacon were too monstrous looking and so he decided to tone them down for them to remain confined in the “realm of real”. Were as the Ultramorph (pre Deacon) was originally envisioned as featuring more Gigeresque like, the Deacon took it's references from a Goblin Shark. The mouth and lower jaw were designed to resemble the mechanics of the Goblin Shark, Giger’s original works were used as reference for details for the creature and designed by Florian Fernandez’s team. On-set Along with Richard Stammers visual effect supervisor on Prometheus Neal Scanlan's team worked on the creation of the creatures and the terraformers models in the film. Production For the creature’s birth a hollow dummy of the dead Engineer was created and filled with internal organs and a puppet of the Deacon which was compressed in a 3' diameter latex embryonic sac. The Engineer's dummy was operated from beneath the set, puppeteers controlled the creatures so it appeared to convulse before the Deacon erupted and fell on the floor. In this sequence, the Deacon was a combination of a rod puppet with digital enhancement (both lighting and FX) and a completely CGI model. Prometheus: Fire and Stone The Deacon species appear on LV223 in the film Prometheus, then reappear in the comic series Prometheus: Fire and Stone. Timeline The crew of Prometheus land on LV223 during 21st Dec 2093 after first discovering the Terraformers star map in various locations on Earth in 2089. Prometheus (film) is set about 30 years before Alien (film). The Fire and Stone series occur in and about 2093 when USCSS Prometheus lands on LV223. See also References Citations Prometheus (film) Prometheus: The Art of the Film Prometheus update Prometheus: Fire and Stone Notes Category:Prometheus Category:Info